User blog:Sonicthehedgehog158/Flippy
Flippy is one of the main characters in this series. He has been liked by many fans over the years and is often the base of fanart, fanfictions, and fan characters. Because of this, he is considered the most popular character, a bit after Cuddles. Character Bio Flippy is a green male bear. He wears dog tags around his neck and agreen beret with checkered crest on his head. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (The W.A.R), and has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them (as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh). In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of sergeant. According to writer Warren Graff, Flippy is mostly based on John Rambo. During the Internet and TV series, it is unknown if Flippy has retired from the Army or if they are simply in a time of peace. Flippy rarely appears in the series, most likely due to his repetitive behavior in most of the episodes in which he appears. Lumpy most likely has even more kills than Flippy, since he has below 80 kills and has only appeared in 23 episodes so far, so if he appeared in more episodes he would have the highest kill count. Flippy is the character in the series to cause the deaths of other characters on purpose in every episode which he appears, at least when he "flips out" (except Without a Hitch and Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2), where all of his kills happen by accident). He has a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder. Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he goes insane and kills everyone around him and sometimes himself, believing that he is still in war (it's likely that this is a split personality that he developed as a result of his experience in war judging from him basically becoming someone else in most of his appearances, not even being himself while flipped out and the few instances he resisted his evil side during Double Whammy and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). While flipped-out, several physical features about him change: his eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to low and evil, and his teeth become sharp. In the early Internet shorts, his teeth simply became crooked. In later episodes when he flips-out he blinks changing his pupils from normal pac-man pupils to round pupils, his irises turn green (sometimes yellow), his voice deepens into an angry growl, and his teeth get sharp; there has even been an instance where his eyes became small, circular, with a light blue iris (Remains to be Seen). If he is in his evil state, he (along with Lumpy, Mole, Cro-Marmot and Nutty) doesn't have Pac-Man shaped pupils. When he is flipped out, he is known as Evil Flippy, or in W.A.R. Journal ''as Fliqpy. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends when "flipped-out", in his normal state, he is considered to be one of the most sociable and kindest of characters. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. In most of the episodes where he appears, he is shown as a friendly individual before he goes insane, or as many people say, "flipping-out", hence his name. Additionally, when he "flips-out", he doesn't remember the bloody rampage that follows. However, in ''Double Whammy Part 1, (and possibly Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow when he resists his evil side for the first time) he finally realizes his problem and goes to Lumpy the psychiatrist for answers. After three attempts to cure him, Lumpy fails. At the end of the episode Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2), Flippy finally cures his post tramautic stress disorder, but is run over soon after by a chicken truck. He appears to be good friends with Flaky as they are shown doing activities together like going to the movies, playing hide and seek, and going camping. Although Flippy has killed Flaky several times, he didn't kill her in Party Animal or Random Acts of Silence, while she was vulnerable. Flaky's scream snapped him out of his flipped-out mode in Double Whammy Part 1. Despite that they appear to be good friends, Flaky develops a phobia of him in the later episodes. She gets so scared of him, that she gathers the courage to kill him, going to the point where she stabs him in fear, when he tries to help her in Without A Hitch. As of'' Random Acts of Silence'', Sniffles and Nutty also seem to be aware of Flippy's flip-outs, when they tried sneaking out of the library as Flippy got agitated by Mime. He also has an allergic reaction to peanuts (or venison) just like Flaky. Flippy also appears to be an extremely heavy sleeper, as seen in Easy For You to Sleigh and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Flippy rarely dies in the series. When he does die, his deaths involve vehicles, machinery, Lumpy or explosions. Flippy is also one of the six playable characters in the XBOX 360 video game, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. He has his own action show called W.A.R. Journal, part of the Happy Tree Friends Action Series: Ka-Pow! show. According to the first episode, Flippy was originally not a particularly good soldier. He demonstrated an inability to throw his knife straight while under pressure, killed both of his teammates, hid in the carcass of one of his dead teammates in fear, and accidentally threw a slice of pizza at the enemy commander rather than his knife. He flips out for the very first time when he hides inside his comrade's dead body to not be killed by the Tiger Army. Most likely, the first time he flipped out, he did it because his consciousness needed to protect him, so his instinct told him to Fight or Flee, and he fought. He ended up losing his hands in a fight with the Tiger Commander, but he was apparently able to reattach them some time between the events of W.A.R. Journal and the regular Happy Tree Friends series (unless these episodes, like the regular Happy Tree Friends series, revert everything back to original at the start of each new episode). It is also possible that while he was in the W.A.R. army, he was their most devastating soldier when flipped out. The only episodes where Flippy dies are Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Class Act ('debatable'), Remains to be Seen, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow,Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2 and Without A Hitch. That makes it so he survives Hide and Seek, This is your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel,Party Animal, Double Whammy Part 1, New Season Teaser, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Class Act (debatable), Youtube Live Episode, Easy For You to Sleigh,On My Mind, Operation: Tiger Bomb, and Claw. Most of Flippy's deaths occur from Evil Flippy's (Fliqpy) plans backfiring. Episodes Occupations For more information, see List of Occupations *Veteran - Almost every episode he has been in. *Nuclear Waste Trucker - "Remains to be Seen" *Carny - "Double Whammy" *Soldier - "W.A.R. Journal" *Librarian - "Random Acts of Silence" Deaths #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Flies into the sun via rocket. #Stealing the Spotlight: Dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Shredded by the tail of his helicopter. #Autopsy Turvy: Run over by a truck. #Without a Hitch: Run over by Lumpy in a truck. #Breaking Wind: Killed by Petunia when she lights the planet on fire with a lighter. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 6 ("Here Today, Gone Tomorrow", "Autopsy Turvy", "A Day to Forget", "Flippy vs Flippy" (twice), "The Glues on You") *Giggles - 1 ("The Glues on You") *Toothy - 2 ("Happy Trails Pt. 1", "Autopsy Turvy") *Lumpy - 1 ("CJ vs Flippy Part 2") *Petunia - 1 ("Better off Bed") *Handy - 1 ("A Day to Forget") *Nutty - 2 ("A Day to Forget", "CJ vs Flippy Part 2") *Sniffles - 0 *Pop - 0 *Cub - 0 *Flaky - 4 ("Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark", "Flippy: Good and the Evil", "A Day to Forget", "Take A Snow") *The Mole - 0 *Disco Bear - 0 *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 0 *Shifty - 0 *Mime - 1 ("A Day to Forget") *Splendid - 0 *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Lammy - 0 *Mr. Pickels - 2 (CJ vs Flippy (twice)) *Truffles - 1 (Truffles' Revenge) *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Other - 0 Category:Blog posts